Don't Ever Leave Me
by Katieb6
Summary: The greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in. They happen at the most unexpected time with the person you never expected to fall. And when you do fall, there's no other love like it. You can never go back from it. You dont want to. You want and need them more than you could've ever imagined. Love, its just pure love. Spoel fic set current date. AU. Please R


It had been weeks since she'd found out about Tony being part of the enemy team. He'd gone missing and she hadn't heard anything from "A" since. Hanna, Emily and Aria seemed to be slightly relieved. They still had so many questions but it seemed enough to them that their families or other halves were absent from the A role. It seemed easier to blame Toby and pin everything on him. They were set on living happily with those they loved and enjoying the peace from their tormentor.

Aria had Ezra, Emily had Paige and Hanna had Caleb. Spencer used to have someone to but he'd completely destroyed her. She couldn't talk to her family or anyone outside her friendship group. They didn't understand and truth be told she wouldn't know where to begin with explaining. She knew the girls were there for her but she couldn't stand the looks of pity or the embarrassment of it all. She was alone. In agony and alone.

God knows how she ended up here. It was some dead end bar. There was men here older than her father and they all looked like a campaign poster for why keeping a rape alarm in your bag is necessary. It was quiet though. Their was the odd murmur of talk and the jukebox playing out some old 60's rock song. The dim light made it easier on her face. She couldn't be bothered to tame her curls or wear a lot of make up. Instead she let her waves hang long down her back and wore minimal makeup.

Now she was legally 18 she didn't have to worry about forgetting her fake id which Alison had made for her. Which in some ways was a good thing because one of the last people she wanted to think about was Alison. Everything had gone horribly wrong since she went missing - even though it was never perfect when she was alive.

As she looked down at the liquid in her glass she had her thoughts elsewhere. Would her life ever get better. Would she get over him and the pain and ache and humiliation he had caused her? What had she done wrong in a past life?

Spencer was broken from her thoughts when she heard a familiar song start to play out through the speakers. "Mamas and Papas California Dreamin" She looked up and saw that everyone around her was as quiet as she. At least no one knew her and therefore wouldn't judge her. She tapped her finger on the glass along with the song. The song was old, one her parents used to sing along to in the car. Her and Melissa used to laugh at them for it.

Spencer winced at the memory. What was it like to laugh? Would she again? She soon jumped when she heard her phone buzzed on the bar. She swivelled on her stool and picked it up to see that Emily had text her. Spencer sighed and opened the message.

"_**Hey Spence, Me Han and Aria are having a sleepover at mine. Do u want come over? Were watching the notebook! We have ice cream and my mom's wine? Xx" **_The message read. Spencer would've normally smiled and gone but she didn't feel like playing happy families. A rundown, dark, deserted bar seemed more appealing.

Spencer looked over shoulder and noticed that the men sat around were eyeing her up and down. She felt like a piece of meat. The old her would've left and covered up scared. This version of her didn't care. She turned back round and downed her drink signalling the barman to get her another. She didn't care anymore she wasn't sure who she was but alcohol seemed to help her.

Just as she took a next sip of tequila a familiar voice broke her from her thoughts. "Well well we have a Hastings at '**Frankie's'** should we look outside for flying pigs as well?" the voice said sitting on the next bar stool to her.

Spencer rolled her eyes. Just what she needed. "Speaking of pigs, what do you want Noel?" Spencer said not bothering to look at him taking another sip of her drink. She heard him chuckle.

"Buying a drink like you. I have the right to, it's a free country, how about you Hastings?" Noel asked turning to the barman "Hey Frank I'll have beer please" The barman nodded and saw to it.

Spencer scoffed, of course he knew the barman. He got about. "You're right, it's a free country and I am leaving. Cant say it was a pleasure" Spencer said downing her drink and standing up grabbing her purse and jacket.

"Oh come on Hastings. Stay for one drink with me" Noel said placing his hand on her leg. Spencer swatted his hand away and scoffed once more.

"And I would do that because…..?" Spencer questioned raising her eyebrows putting her jacket on.

"Because you're miserable and lonely. Toby's gone, you're friends are all doe eyed for the boyfriends and girlfriend, your family will be off somewhere and you're depressed. Do you really have anywhere better to go to?" he asked. Spencer took a while to respond she sighed. "Come on, misery loves company"

Spencer sat back down receiving a smirk from him. "What do you have to be miserable about? Got someone pregnant? Jenna for instance?" Spencer teased taking off her jacket and placing it on the bar.

"Frank get her a beer yeah?" Noel said to Frankie who nodded and got her the same one as Noel. Spencer frowned.

"I can get my own drink. I don't need you to buy me one" Spencer said causing Noel to chuckle.

"Don't flatter yourself Hastings, you're paying for it. I don't buy anyone a drink" Noel said taking a sip of his beer. Spencer scoffed and went to reach into her purse for the money. "I was kidding. Woman, I'll pay for it. I have the money" Noel said reaching into his wallet and giving the barman a note.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Well thank you but I'm not a charity case. And I'm only staying for this one. I mean it" she said reaching for her phone to text Emily back. _**"No thanks Em, busy tonite. Will see you on Mon, thanks anyway :) xx"**_

"You were wrong you know? I haven't got anyone pregnant. If you must know, Jenna and I have split up and I'm pretty torn up about it" Noel said sipping his beer. He noticed Spencer's face soften. "I'm sure you're not exactly sad about that" Noel said confidently. Spencer looked up from her phone and looked to her right meeting his eyes.

"Well I can hardly say im a fan of you both but I am sorry. Break ups aren't exactly fun" Spencer said. Noel nodded. "But I don't want to talk about mine and you don't want to talk about yours so lets just talk about something else or stay silent either way works for me" Spencer said turning back to her drink. Emily had text her back. She read the message _**"Ok, see you Mon, hope you're ok. We love you Spence, remember that xx"**_

"You really are a cold hearted bitch Hastings, Cavanaugh really screwed you up huh?" Noel said leaning his arms on the bar watching as she ignored his comment and put her phone away.

"What did I just say?" Spencer said narrowing her eyes at him taking a larger swig of beer than before. Noel chuckled. Clearly he was enjoying her like this. What was she thinking? She hated him. All four of them hated him. He was evil. Maybe not Toby evil but still he took some weird pleasure in everyone else being miserable and here she had three girls who loved her and wanted to spend time with her because they cared. Spencer had had enough she stood once more this time to the opposite side of the stool so she was further away from him.

"Whoa, Hastings come on, I was kidding!" Noel defended putting his beer down and turning on his stool in her direction. Spencer didn't say anything she through her sweater on zipping it up and took her purse off the bar. "Spencer look im sorry ok?" Noel said.

Spencer made sure she had everything and thanked the barman spinning on her heel to leave. Noel stopped her and stood up. "Get out of my way Noel. I've had enough of your crap tonight and I just wanna go home" Spencer said glaring at him.

"Well how are you gonna get home? You cant drive, you're well over the limit" Noel pointed out. Spencer once again rolled her eyes and stepped to the left of him to get by but he just copied her. "look I'll come with you" Noel offered but Spencer scoffed.

"When those pigs fly perhaps" Spencer said shoving past him and walking out the bar ignoring some perverted mans who was sat by the door. Spencer didn't think her night could've gone any worse but once again she should never trust her instincts. They just disappoint her.

Noel watched as she strutted off like the old Spencer Hastings he knew only this one was different she was a mess. Yet somewhat entertaining. He was bored and it beated sitting in this bar all night. He took one last sip of his beer apologised to Frankie and put his jacket on as he left the bar following Spencer.

Once out in the street he looked all over and then towards his right he saw locks of brown curls walking from him he noticed her grey sweatshirt and ran to catch her up. At least she hadn't driven. "Spencer!, Hey Hastings wait up!" Noel shouted decreasing their distance.

Spencer sighed and folded her eyes turning on the spot just as Noel met her and stopped centimetres from her. "What, did I forget something, im pretty sure I said everything that needed saying" Spencer said angrily. She just wanted him to go and leave her to it. Home had never seemed so appealing.

"Look im sorry alright? I promise I wont bring up Cavanaugh again. Let me take you home. Saves you walking right? Especially around this side of town, we've had enough death around here" Noel said in all seriousness.

Spencer looked down and nodded in agreement. "And you're not over the limit?" Spencer asked still not meeting his gaze.

"No, thanks to you I've had like 4 swigs of beer. C'mon im parked over the road" Noel said nodding towards his truck. Spencer finally looked up slightly confused.

"Why would you do that for me? We hate each other" Spencer said. Noel smirked.

"Fine. You wanna stay out here and walk in this weather" Noel started as it began to rain and people ran for indoors. "Probably get a visit for the creepy guy in the bar and end up on the news in the morning raped and killed so be it. Im not gonna beg you. See you at your funeral Hastings. If I can spare the time" Noel said walking towards his car without another word.

Spencer thought for a moment. Did she want to walk? No. Did she like Noel? No. But then again the cons of walking outshined the pros of it. She really didn't want to walk in this rain with creepy men hanging around. She'd just have to stay silent in the car. Spencer then ran after him "Noel! Wait!" Spencer said as she ran to his car just as he was about to open the driver seat door. "Please can you take me home. I don't want to walk" Spencer asked. Noel smirked and chuckled.

"Get in Princess".

Pleeeeeease review :)


End file.
